


Pink Potion

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Neon drew le arts!, an oldie but a goodie, moved from ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Akko is given punishment to clean up a classroom. Of course, it won't go without a hitch, a little broken glass, and being discovered by Diana.[Moved over from FFnet]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167





	Pink Potion

**Author's Note:**

> A small idea that kind of got long and became an entire oneshot instead of the intended drabble hahaha oh well! Thanks to episode 6, I got a certain idea...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

Pink Potion

"Geeeez, why is it always me?"

Akko wines and groans aloud to the empty classroom as she trudges around, arranging books and bottles neatly onto the shelves as she goes.

"Well, I guess it makes sense... since I made a mess of everything..."

Indeed, that day had seen yet another one of her trademark blunders, which were becoming so frequent now that people were hardly surprised anymore when they happened.

Today's had been during Professor Badcock's class.

They had been practicing the basics of object levitation. While the majority of people had lifted common objects such as books and jars, naturally Diana had decided to cast her spell (incredibly successfully) on multiple objects. Her spell had encompassed just about every book, potion bottle, pen, and piece of paper in the room all at once in an impressive display of concentration and skill.

Akko had been planning on lifting a feather pen, since she knew something that light would be appropriate for her current level.

But of course, her usual clumsiness had factored in before she could even begin her turn. She'd tripped over a leg of one of the chairs and fallen right into Diana. Consequently, her spell had shattered, and everything she'd been enchanting collapsed in a fine mess about the room.

Akko shakes her head now as she recalls everything.

"I mean, that's what she gets for showing off! She didn't have to enchant all that stuff! ...But then again, I guess she's on that level, so why shouldn't she?"

After helping Diana up, asking if she was all right, and apologizing, Akko had been given punishment by Professor Badcock. At the very least, the professor had acknowledged it had only been an accident, but had still needed to reprimand her for not being mindful during another student's spellcasting.

As such, here Akko is, picking up all of the books and bottles Diana's spell had misplaced. Everyone else had already left the room, and though Sucy and Lotte had offered to stay and help her, Akko hadn't wanted them to suffer too.

"Of course, I could've just asked Lotte to put everything back into place with a spell..." she grumbles. "But I'm sure I'd get yelled at for cheating or something. So I gotta do everything by hand..."

Huffing, she picks up several more books where they lay on the floor, grunting at their weight. "Geez... Diana can lift so many things up all at once... And she didn't even offer to stay behind and help me clean up! But I guess she has her special jobs to do after class..."

Akko continues mumbling to herself in an effort to keep herself from falling asleep in the middle of this boring job.

It takes her a while to figure out which order some of the books go in. Since Diana had moved every single one in the room, Akko was starting over from scratch. She was trying to put them in alphabetical order, but she couldn't read all of the text and languages, so for a good deal of them, she arranges them by color.

When she stepped back to admire the completed bookshelf, her triumphant grin turned into a frown.

"Uh... I don't think this is what it looked like before... But I put them all back, right? That's good enough!"

Next, she got to the potion bottles. She'd been picking them up off the floor as she'd been making her way around the room, and now all of the bottles sit on top of the desks and tables. At the very least, Diana's magic had protected them to some degree even when they'd fallen, and they hadn't broken, so that was lucky.

Akko walks around to collect as many as she can at once, then makes her way to the empty shelves. Of course, the potion shelves are high up, so students can't easily access them without permission.

It would be no problem for a professor to enchant a bottle and move it that way with magic.

But for Akko...

She stares up at the shelf ten feet above her head and gulps.

"How am I gonna..." Putting the bottles onto a nearby desk, she tries to think. "Mmmm of course there isn't a ladder in here. That'd be too easy. C-Can I just leave them on the desks? Gaahh no, then I'll be accused of not finishing my job! What do I doooo..."

She grabs at her hair and whimpers, glancing around the room. But she perks up when she gets an idea. "Ouh!"

Quickly, Akko rushes to one of the desk tables and begins pushing it with all her might until it's just beneath the empty potion shelf. From there, she jumps on top of it and experiments if she can reach the shelf or not.

"All right! This should work!" But when she looks back over to how many potions she has to arrange, she groans. "I can probably only hold two at a time if I gotta climb up here... Well, maybe I can try three or four."

She hops back down, grabs four potion bottles from the desk, then hurries back to the table. Carefully, she crawls on top of it, then slowly straightens herself up as she stands, trying not to wobble.

"If I break any of these bottles, I'm dead! Maybe literally!"

With shaking arms, she reaches for the shelf and begins putting each bottle back one by one before jumping down to grab more, then repeats the process.

As she does so, she takes an interest in what exactly the potions are for. Judging by the labels, some appear to be medicinal, while others are used for spells. She finds a potion that can be used to help plants grow, one that can improve the health of whoever drinks the proper doses, and one that can change a living being's form into another randomized form.

"Oh, I remember this one..." she says of the latter bottle. "We had a class where we all had to give a drop of this to a mouse, and depending on what it changed into, we had to change it back to normal. Diana's was so cool! It turned into a baby dragon! Of course mine was a shaggy old buffalo that went on a rampage... Diana had to change it back _for_ me 'cuz I freaked out..."

Pouting, Akko places the bottle onto the shelf, then jumps down for her next batch.

She repeats the process several more times, observing all of the labels she's able to read and not dropping a single bottle in the process.

She eventually fills up one shelf, then starts on another. After ten minutes or so, she realizes she only has four bottles to go.

"Phew!" she sighs, hopping down again. "Almost done!" She picks up the remaining bottles and maneuvers herself onto the table. She places each bottle onto the shelf, stepping an inch over on the table as she does so until she's reached the end of the shelf. "Last one!"

But of course, she's reached the end of the table as well.

And of course, she doesn't realize this until it's too late.

She takes one step over, only to discover her shoe hits nothing but air. Akko shrieks as she feels herself falling.

"A-Ah uwaaaahh! No no no, pleeeease-!"

She grabs onto the shelf for support, but realizes it will probably collapse, and then all of the bottles will fall off and break. So in a split second, Akko grabs the shelf and then lets it go again, accepting her fate as she falls off the table. With a thud, she hits the floor and cries out.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

But even more deafening than that is the sound of shattering glass.

Despite her best mid-fall efforts to put the bottle against her chest, it still broke anyway. Currently, pink liquid is leaking all over her uniform.

"Uwaaaah! No no no stop stop stoopp!" Desperately, Akko tries to collect the liquid in her palms and put it back into the crack, but to no avail. "Awww come on! I was so close! Why does something like this always- ...hah?"

Suddenly, her skin feels warmer somehow. When she looks down, she can see tiny white hairs growing all along her arms.

"E-Eeehhh?! Wh-What's happening, what's going on, w-what-?!"

The room around her starts to get bigger – or rather, she starts to get smaller. Her clothes are becoming too big for her as her body shrinks and morphs. She can feel her bones and insides rearranging, and she's at least thankful that it's painless.

She knows she can't stop it, so she just closes her eyes and prays she doesn't turn into a moth or something so small she'll be easily stepped on or eaten.

After a few seconds, the strange bubbly feeling in her stomach dwindles, and she knows it's over.

Nervously, Akko cracks open one eye.

The tables are huge, and her uniform is lying partially on top of her now with her wand nearby. The fabrics that are usually so comfortable on her skin now feel heavy and stifling.

"Uwaaah! W-What is this?!" Struggling, she wriggles herself free from the clothes and tumbles away, then sits up straight. "W-What am I, what am I-?"

She looks down, and her feet are half as big as her body, white and soft and supported by pink pads underneath. She lifts her hands – or paws – to her face and feels whiskers, and a small bump at the base of her back which she recognizes as a tail.

Her ears are familiar with this form, at the very least.

"A rabbit... okay... th-that's not so bad... it could be a lot worse. At least I'm not a beetle that no one would ever see, o-or a dragon that would end up destroying the entire room." She sits up and shakes herself off, then winces as the rush of air hits the inside of her sensitive ears. "Ow... okay h-how do I go back? Th-There's gotta be instructions, right?"

She hops across the pile of her clothes and skids to a halt beside the broken potion bottle. Her front paw nearly touches the oozing pink liquid again, and she jumps back a good two feet, then slowly makes her way forward again. She sniffs at the bottle instinctively, then moves around it until she can read the label.

Or so she thought.

"W-What is this? W-What the heck does it say?" She squints, but nothing makes sense. It's just scribbles. "I-Is it written in a magical language I don't know? O-Or is it written normally but I just can't read because I'm a rabbit...?" Either way, it's of no help to her now. "Aaagh what am I gonna do? W-What if there's a time limit or something and if I don't get changed back within an hour, then I'm stuck like this forever?!"

All the fur on her body stands up on end, and even her tail poofs up in alarm.

"Ahhh I gotta find Lotte and Sucy. Maybe they'll know how to fix it..." She glances back at the broken bottle and thumps her foot nervously. "If anyone comes in here, they'll know it was me... Gah! I can already hear Professor Finneran's expulsion threats!"

At the very least, she decides it might be best to try and hide her clothes and wand. But her paws can't grab onto anything. So she resorts to biting onto her clothes and dragging them across the floor, pulling with all her might to stash them beneath one of the tables.

"Geez!" she sighs, spitting out her skirt. "So heavy..." She hops back over to her wand next, and uses her pink nose to roll that over to where her clothes are. "It's gonna take me forever to get back to Lotte and Sucy... one step in my human form is like... five hops in this form! And I'm already exhausted... Maybe I should just stay here and wait till someone finds me and accept my punishment..."

She slinks over to her pile of clothes and plops down in them, ears angled back in defeat. But then, she springs up again.

"No! I can't just do nothing! I gotta try! I won't ever be able to become like Chariot if I get expelled for something like this!"

Determined now, she hops back out from beneath the table and looks to the door.

"I just gotta keep out of sight. Should be easy enough. At least a rabbit isn't too extravagant. Uuu, but it couldn't have been a bird? Flying would be so much easier..."

But she musters up her strength and tries to put her usual energy to good use as fuel now. Akko darts from one table to the next, using them for cover just in case someone happens to walk by and glance inside. Within seconds, she has a clear path to the door.

"Okay... if I go fast enough, people might not even see me! I just gotta-"

But the sounds of approaching footsteps cause her to clam up. Her ears twitch and swivel, honing in on the sound.

She's able to determine that this person is definitely headed for this room. But it doesn't sound like they are wearing high-heeled shoes as the professors do, so that leads her to believe it's merely another student.

"Uuu but either way, they'll see this mess and then report it right away, and then I'm done for!"

Akko slumps onto the floor and covers her face with her paws. She peeks up just as someone walks through the door.

* * *

Diana has to admit she feels pity for Akko this time around.

It seems it truly had been an accident on her part, and yet she'd still received a fine lecture from Professor Badcock, in addition to cleaning duties.

Diana herself had hall monitoring to do for the afternoon, so she'd left the classroom promptly once the lesson was over.

But now, she finds herself making her way back there. She plans to check on Akko, and perhaps even assist her if need be, while still performing her duties as she makes her way down the halls.

Everyone seems to be behaving, therefore, Diana turns to the designated classroom and opens the door.

The lights are on, and she can see right away that Akko has successfully managed to put all of the books back onto the shelves, albeit in a peculiar order.

But Diana finds it strange that Akko herself is nowhere to be found.

The desks and tables are all in order except for one, which is positioned beneath a shelf supporting various potion bottles. The shelf is full, save for one final spot.

Everything is already beginning to connect in her mind; a missing potion and a missing Akko could only mean one thing-

"Diana!"

"E-Eh?"

Startled, Diana feels her heart leap as a small, yet oddly familiar voice fills the air.

Normally, she'd hear this voice in her own language, and from a height equivalent to her own. But now, it is coming from the floor, and is being spoken in a foreign tongue.

Stumbling back a pace, Diana feels her back hit the wall as she brings a hand to her chest, staring down at the nearest table. From underneath, a small white rabbit hops into view.

Diana's mouth hangs open in shock, though something tells her this should hardly come as a surprise.

"A-Akko?"

The rabbit dips her head guiltily.

"Yeah..."

Once the initial shock wears off, Diana straightens herself up again.

"It appears you have made yet another blunder..."

Akko looks up at her with wide, chestnut eyes.

"It was an accident! I-! Wait, Diana, you can understand me?"

The white-haired witch nods.

"Only because I am fluent in almost every known animal language. However, normal humans and most other students would not be able to comprehend the tongue you are speaking."

"Ouh."

"Now, as you were saying?" Diana prompts her.

"Oh, right! I was trying to put all the bottles back on the shelf but I couldn't reach, so I stood on the table but then I fell off and-"

"One of the bottles broke," Diana notes, observing the mess at the other side of the room. "And you were transformed in the process."

Akko dips her head again.

"Yeah..."

Diana heaves a sigh.

"Well, I must admit I had an inkling to come and check on you. And I am certainly glad that I did."

"...Are you gonna tell the Headmistress?"

Akko gazes up at her with round, watery eyes. Her tiny pink nose twitches with a sniffle, and her paws knead fretfully at the floorboards.

Diana feels another small jolt in her chest and quickly looks away.

"Perhaps that will not be necessary."

Akko visibly perks up.

"R-Really? Do you think you can help me?"

"Possibly. Depending on the potion, I may be able to reverse the effects of it with a spell. However, not all potions can be affected by magic. Some require specific actions or emotions in order to enact or reverse the effects. In your case, the potion has already taken effect. So we need only find out how to reverse it."

She first closes the door behind herself, so wandering eyes won't be able to look inside without the warning of a twisted doorknob first.

Diana starts walking to the other side of the classroom, but pauses when she notices Akko struggling to keep up with her clumsy little hops. Diana pauses and waits for her to catch up. She doesn't even think twice about crouching down and offering out her hand.

Akko freezes, but on instinct, sniffs her fingers.

"Oh, uh... y-you don't have to carry me, Diana. I can get there like this."

Diana can feel a warmth in her cheeks, and she glances to one side.

"When you are in that form... it feels only appropriate..."

Akko is still for a moment as she looks up at Diana.

There are things she can sense now that she was never able to sense in her human form. She can feel little prickles of emotion coming from Diana. Akko can tell she's a little embarrassed, but mostly content.

_So I guess she has a love for small animals, huh? That's kind of cute for someone like her._

Akko's nose twitches again as she smiles, though it's not really recognizable in this form.

She has to admit, all the chores in her human form, followed by dashing around in rabbit form afterward had made her a little tired.

So she hops forward a pace and bumps her head against Diana's palm.

Diana looks back at her directly, still blushing faintly. Slowly, gently, she reaches out with both hands and gathers Akko into her arms, making sure to support her hind feet and belly. She cradles Akko close to her chest, but avoids looking down at her directly.

"Is this all right...?"

Akko snuggles into her arms and the softness of her collar.

"Yeah."

She can feel just how elated Diana is. There's a joyful wavelength wafting off of her, and her heart is beating just a little more quickly.

Akko may be the one in a cute, cuddly form right now, but she thinks Diana is even cuter.

Diana takes great care in standing up all the way, keeping one hand on Akko's side to prevent her from slipping. Akko can't help but feel safe and cozy.

Gradually, Diana makes her way across the room to where the broken bottle is still lying, careful not to make contact with the pink liquid herself. She crouches down with Akko still snug in her arms and reaches for her wand. She then casts a familiar reversal spell.

" _Scrylla!_ "

In seconds, a flash of green magic surrounds the broken bottle and repairs it, bringing all of the liquid back inside as well.

From there, Diana puts her wand away, picks up the bottle, and scans the label. Akko perks up and waits for a verdict.

Diana is oddly quiet for a moment, her eyes narrowed and stern. Then, she gasps softly. More heat seems to start radiating off Diana's skin.

Akko knows this can't be good.

"Diana? W-What is it...?"

"...As I had feared, this is not a potion that can simply have its effects reversed with a spell. A specific action is required."

"So then... it isn't just a normal transformation potion?"

Diana shakes her head. Akko gulps.

"W... What kind of potion is it...?"

Diana is silent for another moment. She doesn't look down at Akko when she replies.

"It is a love potion."

Akko feels like she's been paralyzed. She stiffens in Diana's arms, then instantly feels heat coursing through her fur.

"A-A _love_ potion? D-Does that mean like, the first person I see will... D-Diana, d-did you...?"

Akko cranes her head back to seek her eyes, but Diana won't meet her gaze. Her cheeks are still flushed, and she's definitely jittery. Akko twitches an ear, but finishes her question.

"Did you... f-fall in love with me, Diana?"

This time, Diana looks down at her directly.

"Of course not!" she snaps. "That is not the kind of potion it is. It is not one that manipulates the feelings of others. Such potions are not permitted at Luna Nova."

"Oh..." Akko relaxes just a little bit. She wouldn't have liked it if this potion had forced Diana to feel something against her will.

But that means all of her blushes and little smiles are genuine.

_So she really does just love small animals, huh?_

As Akko muses to herself, Diana huffs and begins to explain the potion.

"This is a somewhat more basic love potion. While it may not manipulate the feelings of one or both parties involved, it still does require action on part of the first person the affected comes into contact with..." She tapers off and looks away again.

Akko wiggles in her arms.

"The first person the affected one comes into contact with..." She ponders it for a second, then both ears shoot straight up. "Huh! Th-That means-!"

"Indeed..." Diana sighs. "I am now responsible for returning you to your rightful form."

"O-Oh... um..." Akko fidgets a little, not sure what to do or say. "S-So then... what exactly do you have to do...?"

Diana steals a glance at her, one that is both irked and embarrassed at the same time.

"It is a _love_ potion," she mutters. "What do you think?"

Akko feels another wave of heat shoot through her body.

"You... You have to k- _kiss_...?" Her tiny claws curl into Diana's wrist. Diana flinches slightly. "Ah! S-Sorry!" Akko quickly dips her head down and starts licking Diana's hand, but then freezes and scrambles back. "Uwaaah s-sorry! I-I don't know why I did that-!"

"You are starting to become accustomed to that form," Diana notes. "Should you become too comfortable in it, your body may not be willing to turn back into its human form."

"W-Waaahh! N-No way! I can't become like Chariot if I'm like thiiiis!" she wails. Akko paws at the ribbon on Diana's uniform and pleads. "D-Diana, please! Y-You gotta break the spell! You gotta ki-"

"I know _precisely_ what it is I must do," she grunts. She's still blushing though, and Akko can guess Diana might need a minute to compose herself.

So she waits as patiently as she can, still pressing herself close to Diana's chest, tail wiggling and ears twitching. Diana glances down at her and steels herself.

"Very well..." She shifts her hands beneath Akko and takes a deep breath.

But before Diana can do anything more, Akko stops her.

"W-Wait! Does this mean when I turn back, a-am I not gonna have my clothes on?!"

Diana flinches, her concentration lost.

"Breaking the spell should return you to your previous form exactly as you were when you left it. But if it will make you feel better..." Diana reaches out under the nearby table and picks up Akko's uniform, bringing it closer. "I shall cover you as best I can once I've broken the spell."

"Th-Thanks."

Now, Akko knows there is only one thing left for them to do.

Or rather, for Diana to do.

But if she really does have a soft spot for small animals, Akko doesn't think she'll mind it all that much.

_Kissing a rabbit should be easy. It's a good thing I didn't turn into a frog... or an alligator..._

Akko feels Diana move her hands, once again making sure Akko is secure in her arms. The white-haired witch is still blushing, and Akko knows she herself would be too, if she could.

At the very least, she doesn't want this to be more awkward for either of them than it has to be, so she closes her eyes and waits.

She senses as Diana leans down over her, lowering her face until Akko can feel her soft breath on her ears.

At last, Diana places a small kiss atop her head, between her ears, then slowly pulls away.

Akko feels another wave of heat run through herself. She feels warm and fuzzy inside, which is probably how she feels to Diana on the outside.

Akko keeps her eyes closed and waits for something to happen.

But even after several seconds, she doesn't feel the same change as she'd felt when she'd initially transformed. When she dares to peek open one eye, side finds herself still in Diana's arms in rabbit form.

"It... didn't work...?"

Akko looks up. Diana's cheeks are still pink, but her eyes become stern now.

"Are you certain I am the first person you encountered after the potion took effect?"

"Yeah! I haven't seen anyone else, and no one else has seen me!"

"Then this is indeed strange... it should have worked..." Diana trails off, and Akko can tell she's mentally delving into all of her vast, extensive knowledge of magic to try and figure out the answer to this.

But Akko feels she has a much simpler solution.

"Since this is a love potion..." she offers. "Maybe a kiss on the head just wasn't... _romantic_ enough..."

Akko feels Diana tense up again, and those little nervous pulses begin wafting off of her. Akko herself can't stop fidgeting, partially expecting Diana to lash out at her.

But in contrast, Diana confirms her assumption.

"You may be correct. Magic works in peculiar ways..."

It takes another moment for them both to realize what this means and prepare themselves for it.

But they know it won't be much longer now before Professor Badcock comes to check on Akko's cleaning progress.

Therefore, Diana moves her hands to either of Akko's sides and carefully lifts her up until they are face-level.

Akko gulps again; she's never been this close to Diana before. Her eyes are really pretty.

Akko quickly shuts her eyes, trembling slightly.

Diana inhales, trying to calm herself down. She, too, closes her eyes and leans forward.

Her nose bumps softly against Akko's soft, wet one. Diana readjusts her position and lowers Akko a little bit.

Finally, her lips make contact with Akko's nose.

And evidently, that's close enough.

Because Akko immediately begins to feel the same things she'd felt when she'd changed forms earlier. Only this time, rather than smaller, her form becomes larger.

A cloud of pink smoke instantly fills the air around her. Diana can't see Akko any longer, but she can feel the small, furry body in her hands growing larger. Thankfully, Akko's clothes find their way back into their proper place on her.

Seconds later, when the smoke clears, Diana opens her eyes. She finds herself with her hands on either of Akko's sides, still holding her to some degree. Only now, Akko is back to her rightful form and can kneel with her back straight perfectly well on her own.

Akko opens her eyes as well, and finds herself still nose-to-nose with Diana.

For a second, both of them blush when they find themselves staring into each other's eyes. Diana tries to move her mouth, but can't think of anything to say. Akko recovers from the shock first.

"It worked! I'm back!" Gleefully, Akko throws her arms around Diana and giggles merrily. "I won't be expelled! I can be like Chariot! I can eat chocolate and it won't kill me! Thank you, Diana!"

Akko lets her go, still beaming. Diana recomposes herself and smoothes out her uniform and hair.

"Y-You'd do well to be more careful from now on," she huffs. She crosses her arms over her chest, already missing the feeling of Akko cuddled close to her.

"I will!" Akko sings. "I'll be a lot more careful!"

But before either of them can say another word, the classroom door creaks open. Akko jumps to her feet with the last remnants of her rabbit energy. She offers her hand to Diana and helps her up as well.

Professor Badcock steps in, her stern expression turning to surprise when she sees Diana.

"Miss Kagari- oh! Diana! What are you doing here? Didn't I make it clear you needn't concern yourself with helping her?"

"I simply came to check on her," Diana says quickly, and it isn't a lie. The professor nods, then scrutinizes the room.

"Hm... well, even though things are out of order, you _did_ put everything back as I'd asked you to, Miss Kagari. Good work. You may go now." The professor casts a quick spell that effortlessly rearranges all of the books and potions as she prefers to have them, and then leaves the room.

Akko and Diana are silent for a moment longer.

"Goodness..." Diana sighs. "How you always manage to get yourself into these situations, I shall never understand..."

"Heehee, and it seems like you always kinda help me through it, huh?"

"It would appear so..."

Though Diana is still giving off her usual grouchy appearance, Akko can still see the faint blush on her cheeks. She slides in close and nudges Diana to get her attention.

"Sooo you like bunny rabbits, huh, Diana? Aren't they just so cuuuuute~?"

"Do you not have homework assignments that need to be done?"

"Oh, crap! Uh, I gotta go! Thanks again, Diana!"

Akko picks up her wand, tears off across the room, and rushes out the door.

Only then does Diana finally unwind. She puts a hand to her lips and mumbles into her fingers.

"Precisely. Rabbits are what I like. Rabbits."

She only leaves the room once she's certain her blush is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Really just wanted them to kiss in a way that could be canon haha. Originally this was gonna be put in with the other drabbles in the general collection but then it got long... and now I might be thinking about a sequel... we'll see.
> 
> You can find a full comic related art on my friend's blog here! (theneonflower,tumblr,com/post/158135763622).
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!


End file.
